peter pan syndrome
by Reveire
Summary: La maldición se habrá terminado, pero no ellos dos.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **Parejas:** Meliodas/Elizabeth.

 **Universo:** Post-manga (headcanon).

 **Notas:** Esto puede ser algo largo, pero si lo hacía two-shot, siento que habría perdido "la esencia". Espero que la lectura se disfrute, tho :,).

* * *

 **Peter Pan Syndrome**

* * *

«Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.

Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.

En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.

La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.

Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería»

 **Pablo Neruda.**

* * *

 **i.**

Elizabeth se despierta en medio de las noches de inverno y lo espera.

Espera con la ventana entreabierta para darle paso, dejar que su oscuridad tibia le llene el frío de su habitación inmensa, su mirada de óleo y hollín llenándole el pecho con su corazón enredándose entre las venas casi vacías.

Siempre está esperando por él, siempre sabe que él volverá cada noche en que ella deje la ventana entreabierta para darle paso. Elizabeth quita las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas desnudas y deja los pies descalzos caminar sobre la madera chirriante como si acaso caminara sobre la nieve.

Es frío, nostálgico, como una garra rozándole los poros de la piel.

Y siempre puede verlo llegar desde lejos, su figura mezclándose con la lluvia y la niebla.

Cuando lo mira llegar

 _(a él, que tiene los ojos de noche agitada; su oscuridad que es como una segunda piel, enredada entre sus huesos y los cuernos invisibles que le crecen desde la crueldad intacta de su alma)_

susurra su nombre, las letras empapándole los labios como hielo derritiéndose de manera tibia.

–Viniste…–le murmura cada vez que se levanta, mirándolo con suavidad y angustia.

Meliodas es un demonio que se arrancó el alma entre gritos silenciosos, tiene las garras y las pezuñas de un diablo improvisado, casi mal hecho; se ha hecho noche en su mirada, una que es tétrica y sin luna.

–Sí– su voz es espantosamente inexpresiva, como un eco suave retumbando entre sus arterias–. Porque tú has dejado la ventana abierta.

Y el silencio les llena la vida, retumbante. Elizabeth tiene sangrecilla seca en la lengua y los labios fríos cuando deja que el cerúleo de sus ojos se mezcle con la negrura de él.

 _(siempre lo mira fijamente, buscando un poco de verde, para ver si su viejo ser de alma peregrina y ojos verdes aún sigue con viva,_

 _pero él lo ha matado con sus propias manos temblorosas)._

 **ii.**

La lluvia retumba entonces, retumba tranquilamente golpeteando la ventana y su alma hecha de hilos.

A veces se acuerda de cuando él la amó con cada poro y cada cicatriz de su piel. Se acuerda de las noches tormentosas y cómo Meliodas envolvía sus brazos en su figura temblorosa de niña y le susurraba versos melómanos al tímpano.

De vez en cuando recuerda también cuando ella lo quiso

 _(cuando su amor no era una avecilla herida sobre el asfalto y su amor no era agua podrida que le corría por las venas; cuando quererlo no significa temblar de angustia al verlo tan roto, tan perdido, tan muerto en sus propios abismos. Es que lo ama lo ama lo ama pero no como antes; ahora es una cicatriz tallada en su corazón de polvo estelar_

y aun así sólo piensa en Meliodas durante las noches, cuando la soledad de arrulla el silencio.

A veces se pregunta para qué verse, qué es lo que los ata mutuamente. La respiración se le entrecorta con la angustia. Recuerda la última vez que le miró los ojos verdes, la última vez que estuvieron juntos y fue tan espantoso, tan cruel para su corazón hinchado de amor antiguo.

Se acuerda cuando quiso detenerlo, cuando quiso salvarlo _de sí mismo._

 _("–Voy a volverme el rey de los demonios"._

"– _¡Vamos a salvar al Capitán y encontrar otra forma de rescatarte, Elizabeth!"_

"– _Amo a cada una de ustedes y aun así, no siento nada")._

El recuerdo espantoso sube por su garganta como agujas que se encajan. El frío helado de la habitación le quiebra los huesos.

–Elizabeth.

Y él siempre vuelve a ella. No la ama, no la añora como antes, no la tiene enredada en su corazón.

Y aun así–

–Has vuelto– le susurra ella, mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Y Meliodas nunca dice nada. Nunca pregunta nada, nunca busca su tacto, nunca se preocupa en quererla de nuevo.

Y aun así–

Han pasado años desde que se volvió el rey de los demonios y rompió la maldición que yacía en ella. Destruyó su propio ser, se hundió en su propio abismo oscuro y devastó cada trazo de emoción corriendo por sus mares internos. No logró, como todo el mundo sospechaba, romper su propia maldición. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ahora vive en la inmortalidad agonizante; la agonía de ser el rey del mundo demoníaco por el fin de los tiempos echada sobre su alma intacta. Pero no podría importarle menos, desde que no hay rastro de emoción alguna fluyendo dentro suyo.

Y aun así, después de lograr su ambición, después de pisotear su amor melifluo por ella, sigue visitándola cada noche, escabulléndose por su ventana, buscándola.

La maldición se ha terminado, pero no ellos dos.

 **iii.**

La lluvia siempre está cayendo.

 _(al menos, una siempre retumba en su mente que es una jauría de recuerdos)._

Elizabeth se encuentra sentada en medio de la cama, las sábanas arrugadas enredadas entre sus pies. Oye el chirrido de la ventana abriéndose lentamente, y ve su sombra escurrirse por la pared.

Muchas veces se queda en silencio, mirándola, y ella le devuelve la mirada con sus ojos ansiosos y el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que le entibia el pecho. Él nunca habla, siendo ella la que suelta incoherencias o palabras sinsentido con tal de lograr de saber qué es de él, saber si su vida es un tormento en su trono de infierno mal dibujado, saber si hay una pequeña y mísera esperanza de _salvarlo._

Pero él nunca habla, con su apariencia exactamente igual que siempre _(condenado a nunca crecer o morir, condenado a vivir en el mismo tormento)_ y mirándola sin expresión o añoranza alguna. Siempre se queda unos escasos minutos que para ella son horas, años, siglos interminables.

Meliodas la mira fijamente, junto a la ventana, su manto de oscuridad envolviéndolo completamente. Pero esta vez, Elizabeth se niega a mirarlo. Cada noche ha estado soñando y recordando cada vida que vivió con él, cada eternidad que vivió cuando él le tocaba la piel y le besaba los labios, deshaciéndole la vida dulcemente. Y recordarlo en sus viejos para afrontar lo que se ha vuelto ahora…Elizabeth es demasiado frágil para revivir ese mismo tormento.

Esta vez, Meliodas se queda más tiempo de lo esperado.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes, Elizabeth?

Ella levanta la mirada, el corazón latiéndole como si acaso él le hablara por primera vez.

–Veintiséis– su mirada se empaña y le sonríe dulcemente–. Pero tú eso lo sabes perfectamente, ¿no es así?

Meliodas le mira el mar de sus ojos.

–Sí. Sólo quería escucharlo de ti.

Elizabeth se coloca lentamente de pie y se acerca a él. Ya no es la princesa tímida y pequeña de dieciséis años, o la diosa que despertó lista para morir. Ahora, ella es más alta de lo que solía ser comparada a él, se ha vuelto una mujer y la mirada un poco más rota. Se pregunta muy ingenuamente, en el fondo de su pecho, si él la encuentra hermosa.

 _(por supuesto que no)._

Y ella comienza a buscar cosas que él ya no puede darle (amor, tacto íntimo, confianza, calor en los momentos de soledad).

Elizabaeth es libre de su maldición, su vida como princesa sobrevivió y es libre de crecer con sus recuerdos de viejas vidas, sin el peligro de morir, sin el peligro de reencarnar y vivir sus tormentos.

Pero sin él.

Y Meliodas es libre de su propio sufrimiento, pero para aquello ha tenido que hundirse en sus propios abismos y destruir cada rastro vivo de su alma viva, floreada. Y ahora se ha congelado ahí, en el tiempo, sin el peligro de tener que verla morir, sin el peligro de vagabundear sólo con su agonía.

Pero sin conseguir quererla, sin poder amarla más.

Ella sigue floreciendo y él ha decidido congelar su tiempo en el infierno.

 **iv.**

Nunca los ha vuelto a ver. Ni a Diane, Merlin, Elaine o el resto de los Siete Pecados.

Todo terminó desde que él consiguió llegar al trono, desde que consiguió _cumplir su promesa._ Y una vez que el tiempo de su vida se tornó normal y aun con los recuerdos permaneciendo en su mente, sin los tres días regresivos amenazándola con la muerte, todo se volvió casi monótono.

La ausencia de Meliodas en el mundo es espantosamente notable.

Elizabeth no puede evitar aferrarse a su imagen, a cuando él solía ser un manojo de soles y una ira intentando ser paz eterna. Busca su tacto imaginario por la noche, cuando él la envolvía en sus brazos y le besaba la clavícula, le mordisqueaba los labios, le acariciaba su interior con sus dedos resecos.

Y ahora todo es tan distinto. Porque Meliodas ya no es Meliodas.

 _(es que se arrancó el alma y se destruyó las lágrimas de cocodrilo; se volvió una sombra espantosa andante, con sus pezuñas pisando la nieve y sus garras largas y oxidadas)._

El mundo continúa girando una vez que él se va al fondo del infierno, del abismo, demasiado poderoso y escalofriante como para vivir en su mundo tan frágil. La tierra gira y el alma de ella se detiene a veces, cada vez que recuerda su amor sincero por él.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella ya tiene treinta y dos años.

El tiempo es tan _humano_ para ella, tan lento y monótono, pero sabe que para él no es más que una cuestión de minutos sin importancia. Él sigue buscándola, visitándola, siempre quedándose unos pocos segundos o un manojo de minutos. Nunca ha vuelto a preguntar su edad como solía hacerlo antes, pero ella sabe que él guarda la cuenta perfectamente.

Ella tampoco insiste en saber qué es de él. No le ha vuelto a preguntar, como años atrás, si se siente sólo o angustiado en la vida que ha elegido, no se molesta en preguntarle qué hace en los momentos en que se molesta en ir a visitarla. No. Todas esas preguntas son innecesarias, concluye ella, porque para él el tiempo o la vida ya no existen. Es que una parte suya ya ha muerto, cuando se dedicó a descuartizar todo el cariño que sentía por ella.

– ¿Por qué?

Meliodas levanta la mirada, su inexpresión encontrándose con la tristeza pintada en el rostro frágil de ella.

Elizabeth se arruga en vestido floreado entre sus manos que tiemblan.

–Nada ha cambiado desde que lograste acabar con todo…– su voz es hermosa y eterna como un ramo de rosales–. Entonces, ¿qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo espere de ti?

El silencio es una daga entre sus huesos. Sabe que Meliodas no tiene respuesta alguna, ni la necesita, ni la busca.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Meliodas? –esta vez ella se atreve a preguntarle algo, esperando a sacar la voz de él.

–Elizabeth…–él la mira con una ira leve asomada entre los ojos, su voz diciendo su nombre como una advertencia. La advertencia de no escarbar en el pasado.

– ¿Cuánto? –Insiste–. Dime, ¿cómo funciona el tiempo contigo?

Él afloja la mirada, y ella puede ver un rastro de duda, de confusión navegando por sus órbitas negras. Por un momento piensa que pueden volver a dejar que sus almas no se sientan tan condenadas al tocarse una a la otra, no sentirse tan atormentadas.

–No lo sé–confiesa finalmente–. He perdido la cuenta, y no es algo que me interese.

Elizabeth siente su labio inferior temblar, el borde de las lágrimas. Incluso si él se mantiene frente a ella, su presencia como un invierno que la entibia, Meliodas se vuelve lentamente un fantasma de su pasado. Es como si él se convirtiera en un espectro imaginario, los recuerdos de tres mil años volviéndose…recuerdos. Memorias borrosas como una acuarela que se desvanece como si estuviera empapada por agua de lluvia.

Meliodas se vuelve cada vez más lejano, más inexistente, y ella está espantada ante aquello. Le tiene espanto a su falta de amor, le tiene espanto a que él se desvanezca de su recuerdo, de su alma. Él está frente a ella, parado junto al pie de la cama, y por fin luego de tantos años desde la maldición rota, comienza a ser un desconocido.

Tiembla del terror ante esto.

Elizabeth se coloca de pie, quedando frente a él, y hay un cosquilleo espantoso en el pecho cuando nota la increíble diferencia de altura entre ambos. No es como años atrás, cuando ella era levemente más alta que él y, sin problemas, Meliodas envolvía los brazos en su cintura y escondía su rostro en su cuello dejándole besos secos, haciéndola reír.

Elizabeth duda un momento y extiende sus dedos pálidos hacia la mano de él. Por primera vez en tantos años, los ojos inexpresivos y serios de él se abren, sorprendidos, por el tacto entre los dos. Elizabeth comienza a temblar exageradamente, tomando con sus dos manos la de él, y la sensación del contacto es tan grande que parece que se están tocando por primera vez.

Sonríe tiernamente entonces, esa sonrisa suave y tibia tan común de ella, y lleva su mano hacia su propio rostro, sintiendo la piel seca de él contra sus pómulos sonrosados.

–A mí me interesa–le dice sin despegar sus ojos de él, la sonrisa floreada aún en su rostro–. Me interesa el que no te desvanezcas para siempre, Meliodas.

El rostro de él cambia, entonces. Lo hace levemente, casi imposible de notarlo, pero Elizabeth puede ver cómo su expresión se relaja ante la mirada azulada de ella. Puede ver cómo en sus ojos de noche oscura se asoman débiles estrellas.

Y Elizabeth se atreve a pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, en el fondo de su oscuridad y de su alma hueca, hay una parte de Meliodas que lamenta el no haber logrado vivir con ella. Que él lamenta el tener que haberse vuelto _esto,_ este chico que se volvió un monstruo que podría espantarla y que se ha vuelto el rey de los infiernos. Que quizá el lamenta completamente el haber tenido que desvanecer toda emoción dentro suyo, toda emoción hacia ella.

Elizabeth no siente que ha crecido, en ese momento. Se siente la misma princesa de dieciséis años, la misma que llevaba el alma de la diosa que cargaba con esa maldición, la misma que era tan ingenua y que se encontraba tan llena de vida, rebosante de amor joven y con rosales creciéndole entre los poros intactos.

Se siente más niña, más ingenua, cuando su corazón se acelera en el momento en que él extiende su palma y envuelve su mejilla.

–Meliodas…

Él le acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos callosos, y ella siente la mirada entrecortarse cuando vuelve a sentir el tacto de él; siente que quizás él no llegue a desvanecerse por completo, que aún es real en su alma y en sus memorias. Elizabeth deja que su sonrisa se ensanche, las lágrimas de niña joven asomándose por sus ojos de adulta, y acaricia la mano que él tiene sobre su mejilla.

Meliodas, quizás, sigue buscándola cada noche para encontrar una razón para estar vivo.

Oh.

 _("–Elizabeth, si tú desapareces de mi vida, ya no tendré razones para vivir…Así que, por favor, vive por mí")._

Abriga ese recuerdo entonces. Piensa que, a pesar de que es imposible quererla como antes o sentir emoción alguna, Meliodas sufre de la agonía del vivir vacíamente, sin un propósito.

Y ella siempre ha sido la razón de sus insomnios, de que su corazón lata exageradamente rápido, de sus lágrimas de amor, de sus angustias al perderla. Ella es la razón por la que él se ha metamorfoseado en un monstruo.

Pero en cambio, ha decidido cumplir la promesa de ambos, y ahora él se encuentra pagando el precio por ello.

Ante este último pensamiento, Meliodas quiere alejarse de ella, pero su mirada empañada de angustia y cariño le carcomen el pequeño trazo de humanidad que hay entre su nocturno apagado.

Vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla entonces, tan suave y fresca como una flor crecida entre la nieve, y puede ver a Elizabeth suspirando, cerrando sus ojos, con una felicidad pequeña, latente, pintada en su rostro. Es como tener una mano fantasmal volviéndose carne lentamente sobre su piel.

Y cuando ella abre los ojos, él se ha ido.

 **v.**

Cuando él vuelve, Elizabeth tiene treinta y cinco años.

El tiempo no pasa ni muy lento ni muy rápido para ella. Después de todo, él permanece en sus recuerdos, tallado en su corazón. Él permanece en las noches cuando ella sueña sueños vacíos.

Meliodas, como siempre, no dice nada…no busca nada.

Antes de darse cuenta lo tiene frente a ella, su apariencia exactamente igual que hace tres mil años, cuando lo conoció siendo un dios que cargaba la muerte entre sus dedos y sus dientes.

Pero es diferente a aquella vez. Ahora, él ni siquiera disfruta de la crueldad que tanto disfrutaba. Elizabeth lo mira con los ojos agotados: sigue sin haber expresión en sus ojos, sin vida entre sus órbitas espantosamente oscuras.

Elizabeth suspira, una tristeza antigua que no tiene cura ni jamás la tendrá, y esta vez no le sonríe con sus labios suaves y tímidos. Está cansada…tan cansada.

Y está un poco rota, también.

–Voy a casarme dentro de unos días.

La voz no le tiembla cuando lo dice, pero es como un suspiro casi inexistente.

Meliodas no se mueve.

–Ya veo.

La frialdad de él no le abre el pecho como antes, no la espanta ni la angustia. Carraspea levemente antes de continuar:

–Creí…imaginé que quizás lo sabías.

–No– le responde–. Pensaba que lo habías hecho hacía muchos años.

Elizabeth le sonríe entonces. Sonríe por sonreír. Lo hace por mera costumbre.

Sus ojos se aguan lentamente y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, comienza a llorar casi entre gritos. Siente que es la primera vez que llora desde que su maldición se activó. Puede sentir la mirada de Meliodas sobre ella, es como una garra torpe y temblorosa que le acaricia la piel.

De repente decide mirarlo de verdad y le llora su miseria:

– ¿Qué has hecho?

Su voz se abre como un grito ahogado. Y Elizabeth se escucha a sí misma por primera vez; escucha lo adulta que se ha vuelto. Mientras le grita, comprende cada vez más y más que está viva, espantosamente viva, que está creciendo sin él y que ya no hay marcha atrás.

– ¡Has alejado a todos…!–su mirada se empaña contra la de él, aguada por las lágrimas que parecen de mar– ¡Has alejado a todos y…! ¡Y mira lo que has hecho!

Meliodas se queda espantosamente quieto frente a ella, su figura confundiéndose con una sombra más de la noche. Por fin le responde, la voz directa y simple:

–Lo sé.

–Desde que te fuiste…–la voz se mezcla con sus llantos sin timidez–. Desde que te fuiste esa noche y dejaste la guerra…t-todos, ¡todos! Todos han llorado por ti, todos han sufrido por ti. Todo el reino, todos los Pecados, todos tus compañeros ¡Ban se encuentra vagando por el mundo con su inmortalidad, con su angustia hacia ti!

–Lo sé.

–Ahora n-no hay nadie. Ni Diane ni los Pecados ni nadie…No he vuelto a ver a nadie ¡Y tengo que soportar todos e-estos recuerdos y-yo sola!

–Lo sé.

Se mordisquea los labios.

–Mira qué has hecho de ti mismo Meliodas. ¿Por qué te rompiste así? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? ¡Nos has quitado todo! ¡Has quitado lo que quedaba de nosotros y has quitado tus emociones! Ahora estamos condenados, de todas formas…Me has condenado a vivir así hasta el final. Te has condenado a ti mismo a vivir como un muerto toda la eternidad.

–Lo sé.

Elizabeth toma una bocanada de aire, su pecho y sus músculos doloridos del llanto. Siente que ha derramado todas las lágrimas necesarias en esta vida, que ha llorado más de que lo ha hecho de niña o cuando él le dijo que no la amaba. Siente que ha dejado, por fin, salir su espectro floreado con su corazón.

Entonces sonríe:

–Y…cumpliste nuestra promesa. Realmente lo hiciste…

Jura que logra ver a Meliodas temblar muy levemente en su lugar, sus ojos abriéndose un poco, la sorpresa tocándole la piel de escamas. Entonces por primera vez, el rey demonio mira al suelo, hacia sus pies-pezuñas, evitándola.

–…Lo sé.

Da un suspiro largo, el estrés de los huesos y de las venas por fin liberándose, sintiéndose liviana pero también vacía, espantosamente vacía, como si todo lo vivo de su interior le hubiera sido arrebatado.

–Entonces, ¿por qué? –esta vez le cuestiona tranquilamente–. ¿Qué es lo que te ata a mí?

Meliodas duda un momento, sus labios haciendo una mueca. Elizabeth puede casi observar el insomnio en sus ojos, en su expresión, el insomnio de pensar cada noche, cada día vacío de su vida monótona.

–Son los recuerdos–le confiesa, por fin–. Las memorias de tres mil años que aún poseo. Es todo lo que queda de mí, todo recuerdo tuyo, Elizabeth, todo lo que te amé. Pero sin embargo, ahora…

–Sí–ella lo corta con agotamiento y un trazo de irritación–. Y sin embargo, ahora ya no sientes nada.

El silencio reina, entonces. Y esta vez es uno verdadero, uno que pesa en sus hombros y en sus huesos. No es como esos silencios de tantos años desde que rompió la maldición; vacíos, incómodos, sin significados. Elizabeth siente cada ruido de este silencio.

Se seca las lágrimas con los puños de su camisón de dormir y baja la mirada, observando sus propios pies descalzos sobre la madera fría. Mirando al suelo, puede ver cómo los pies y la sombra de él se alejan hacia el marco de la ventana, listo para irse. Dentro de su pecho tiene la confirmación de que él ya no piensa volver.

Pero de repente, él se detiene.

Ella lo mira entonces. De pie sobre el marco de la ventana, la luz débil de la noche iluminando su rastro de duda en sus ojos negros.

–Elizabeth…–él duda un momento, mirando hacia un punto indefinido–. Elizabeth, ¿me odias?

Le sonríe, casi con amor.

–No seas tonto– hay un poco de calidez en su sonrisa rota–. Son tres mil años, después de todo…

Hay una mirada profunda, la última que tienen, casi idéntica a la primera.

Y se marcha.

Elizabeth nunca más lo vuelve a ver.

 **vi.**

A los ochenta y cuatro años, Elizabeth se balancea en su sillón de mimbre.

Mira el invierno asomándose por la ventana, la lluvia que le trae tantos recuerdos, todas memorias que borró durante toda su adultez, hasta la noche de hoy. Tiene frío en los pies y la punta de los dedos, ya temblorosos por la vejez.

Está triste por encontrarse sola esta noche. Se ha desacostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sola debido al tener su familia siempre acompañándola. La soledad se le hace extraña, sí. Sonríe levemente.

Oh, bueno, puede sospechar la razón de por qué está sola hoy.

Y está increíblemente tranquila ante la conclusión. Recuerda, muy repentinamente, que murió ciento seis veces. Se había olvidado de todo aquello. Había olvidado quién era y con qué cargaba su alma. Había borrado el sabor de la muerte, el sabor de la vida. Había borrado todos esos recuerdos al continuar viviendo. Su memoria deteriorada por la vejez no le permite recordar, gracias al cielo, todas las formas espantosas en que murió a través de tantas vidas.

No, no puede ni quiere recordar.

Pero sí se ve a sí misma en una imagen borrosa…ella tan joven y hermosa, con alas creciéndole de la espalda y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Cuando se recuerda sí misma, hay un cosquilleo agradable creciéndole en la garganta, y con la memoria de ella misma llega la imagen de él.

Y el recuerdo de ese muchacho cae en su alma como pasto al rocío.

Con la imagen de él en su mente, mucho más borrosa, como intentando recordar cada trazo suyo, se acuerda de la vieja sensación de la muerte. Y su sonrisa se ensancha de la satisfacción al saber que no hay una próxima vez, que no hay vida en la cual revivir. Es la sonrisa de quien está agotada de tanto andar, de que ya ha vivido tantas vidas. Y esta es la última.

Cuando entrecierra los ojos, lista para dormir, puede ver una sombra asomarse por la ventana que, sin saber por qué, ha dejado entreabierta a pesar de la lluvia de invierno. Hay un ruido dentro de ella, una sensación que creyó extinta, cuando ve esa sombra moverse dentro de la habitación.

Pero está demasiado cansada, demasiado deteriorada, y deja de darle importancia a la sombra que confunde con el cielo oscuro y la niebla de la noche.

Cuando deja de respirar, siente unos dedos entrelazarse con los de ella y unos labios cálidos besarle la frente. Y entonces comprende, muerta ya, que ha valido la pena esperar tantos y tantos años, tantas eternidades y en la oscuridad, simplemente para vivir este último instante.


End file.
